


【mob鬼】恶人

by hahabo



Category: mob鬼
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	【mob鬼】恶人

"听说了吗，隔壁新搬来的女孩是援交妹哦！"  
"哪个，哪个?"  
"就那个瘦瘦的，总穿大体恤，下面光腿那个。你看她昨天回来腿上全是淤青，跪了一晚上吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈……"

年轻男孩儿轻浮的声音从楼道传来。我捏手指抬头往上看，刚刚对话的主人公面无表情消失在楼梯尽头。

我见过她。每一个放学回家的路上我都跟在她身后。她住在我家楼上，我每天都会目送她开门进屋。就和刚才一样。

没有人知道她父母在哪里，常年只有她一个人。她是不是援交妹我真的不知道，我希望她不是，因为我喜欢她，我想自己能够完全占有她的全部。我希望她是，因为我想毁掉她，想知道她在那些老男人身下是怎样的放浪淫荡。我想她在我身下露出一样的表情。

你知道的，人长时间幻想但却得不到的时候是会发疯的。我终于在这个冬天下第一场雪的时候把她带回家了。刚刚过耳的卷发由于挣扎凌乱了一些，但是没关系我一点点帮她塞到耳后。黑色的布条勒紧那双干净的眼睛，哦还有那双细长的双手，尽管我很想感受一下那双手在我身上抚摸的力度，不过为了她能多待一会儿我还是将那双手缠了起来。哦对了，我说了吗？那些布条是我的内裤。

琳琳(这是她的名字很美吧)坐在冰凉的木凳上晃动身体。娇乳随着身体起伏左右晃动，被脱掉的衣服随意丢在地上，尘土蹭到她雪白的T恤上，让我有种得逞的快感。我俯身喊她，"琳琳学姐，你喜欢我家吗？"

学姐呜呜地摇头，看来是太喜欢了，反应居然这么激烈，那我也得好好报答她才行。我跪在她腿前，分开两条长腿，粉红色的小桃子毛茸茸，轻轻吹口气还会一缩一缩，我埋到小桃子中间，舌尖顶住那粒凸起，然后张嘴含住整个阴户，琳琳学姐的水真的好多，喷了我一脸。我撕掉她嘴上的胶布，她刚想呼喊却被我用嘴巴堵住，口水交换之间，我趁机把玩学姐的胸部。一只手刚好可以握住的大小，稍微骚弄几下乳尖，乳头就硬得和小樱桃一样，我开始有些控制不住自己，啃咬和捏掐让琳琳学姐掉了眼泪，她不知道，这只会让我更兴奋。我飞速扒掉裤子，露出那丑陋的性器，我听见她的求饶和吸气声，可是那些声音都进不到我的脑子。我现在只觉得好爽，阴茎被一层层软肉裹住，少女柔嫩的臀肉和我硬邦邦的腿根相连，我忍不住扇了几巴掌，红掌印映得这具身体更加白皙，我让琳琳跪在地上，绑住的双手就那么挂椅子背，这种高度让她不得不抬高臀部才能避免自己的腿不至于过度挤压。空荡的屋子全是啪啪肉体拍打交合的声音。雪早就停了，夕阳从那一块窗户中漏进来，要死掉的红色晃在琳琳脸上，她禁闭着眼，仿佛为众生牺牲自己的女神。卷曲的短发散落在脸颊两旁，我把她的脸拧过来，快到达顶点的性器怼在她嘴边，拍打她的脸颊和嘴唇，白色浑浊的液体甚至溅到了她左边眉毛的那颗痣上。

射完精的快感让我像死狗一样瘫在琳琳身上，窗外的风声让我找回一些理智，我开始害怕。我滑倒地上，撑起双腿跪在她面前求饶，就像烧烤店被关在笼子里的鸽子一样发抖。

大约一刻钟或者更长时间，刚刚那只被我舔过的左脚踩在我腿间，"害怕了?那该换我惩罚你了?"


End file.
